Remembering Our Love
by An Iconic Pen Name
Summary: A collection of one-shots that range from fluffy, humorous and even smutty of the couple we all know and love, Austin and Ally. Please enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1: Not Ever

**So after nearly a year and a half, I have returned. And I'm sooooo sorry for being gone for so long. High school is a pain in the ass, let me tell you. I'm going to be writing as much as possible for these new stories, due to the fact I spent all of last night reading 5 beautiful stories done by the amazing Wutchudoin. Go check her out! Although, don't if your under 18. I dun want to be pinned for that. Haha.**

**Please, if you guys have any ideas for chapters/one-shots or you'd like to help me, please PM me or leave a review saying it!**

**Also, I appreciate any tips you are willing to give me.**

**Anyways, I need to stop rambling on and start writing.**

**Read and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I love reading them and will do my absolute best to review all of them.**

**Ok, stop stalling, leggo. :D**

**(Disclaimer, pls.)**

* * *

"Austin, will you get my book from downstairs?"

A tall blonde stretched his legs and murmured, "Yeah, give me a minute," before he ran down the stairs, tapping the railing as if it was a set of drums. He grabbed the thick book from behind the counter and slipped it into his back pocket. A mischievous glint in his eye was apparent until he entered the practice room, sneakily locking the door behind him without Ally noticing. Oh, he's going to get sweet revenge from when she stole his precious guitar and hid it from for weeks.

Ally was seated at the piano, her fingers skillfully playing the song her and Austin had been working on for the past week. Soft humming joined with the playing as Austin sat down next to her, placing his fingers next to hers on the beautifully crafted instrument. Her lips turned up into a smile, as she slowly finished out the song with him. Austin looked at her with glowing eyes. "That was beautiful, why didn't you show me this before?" he asked the brunette, referring to the new addition that she made.

She shrugged, placing her hands at the base of her lap. "I don't know, it just seemed like it wasn't finished yet." She would be lying if she said that the part she added wasn't about him. The way his fingers rested next to her when they played sent shivers up her spine. The way he played any instrument, swear to god, made her knees quiver. She felt a hand rest upon her shoulder, and she immediately bit her lip, holding back any noise she know she would have made.

The blonde boy smirked, as he started to rub her shoulders. "Ally, you seem awfully tense. Let me give you a massage." he murmured next to her ear, as he started to knead his calloused finger into her smooth, pale skin. She looked like an angel to him, with her soft brown eyes and when she looked at him, his stomach tore into knots. He always had a crush on her ever since he first saw her writing in her book when he played the drums with corndogs.

Ally felt his rough fingers kneading into the knotted muscle. God damn that felt so good.. Her mind started to wander off, thinking of the way Austin could replace his fingers with his lips and his tongue would circle around the nape of her neck trailing down her spine... Stop it, she said to herself, she should not be thinking of her best friend having such supple and dominating lips. Damn it, she wasn't getting anywhere with herself. She even let out a small mewl as gripping hands massaged her lower back. Her skin was on fire, tingling with every movement.

"Ally?" a masculine voice called out, sending the daydreaming brunette into reality. "Hm?" she muttered, groaning as he popped out another knot. "What the hell did you do to make your back so stiff?" he asked. "Oh you know...slouching while playing the piano isn't always the best idea."

He laughed, as he worked his way down her back, giving extra pressure in the muscles that clouded around her hips. His knuckle rubbed over a spot right above the tailbone. Ally felt her toes curl as she let out a guttural moan. She felt her face flush red as she buried it into the pillow she had been resting her head on. Austin had froze, his hands back at his sides. "I...I.." she sputtered. She mentally facepalmed, knowing that the moan that just escaped her throat had only come out once, and that was back when she was 15, and had been deciding to experiment. That didn't turn out too well because her father had came running into her room, thinking she was hurt, and found her red-faced in her bed. Yeah...that moment was never spoken of ever again.

Ally rose her head to find Austin still, the heat in his eyes never lessening. "Don't." Austin said, his voice quiet, but firm. He put his fingers beneath her chin, lifting her head until she looked up at him with alerted brown eyes. That's when she realized the raw emotion in his. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as he leaned in, twisting her body around so she was facing him. "Ally..." was the only thing he could muster before she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him in. This newfound confidence surged through Ally. Neither of them moved, as they stared into each other's eyes. She gave a curtly nod before he leaned down and caught her lips between his.

Ally felt him stiffen as though an electric shock had gone through him when their lips touched. She sensed the steel edge of male desire that had leaped into his muscles. He softly sandwiched her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it softly before he parted her mouth, molding their lips together in a heated kiss. Ally's eyes fluttered closed as a sensual languor weighted her limps and heat flew throughout her body. He hungrily slicked the tip of his tongue along the seam of her plump lips. Wild satisfaction tore through her core when he groaned, deep and rough, and pulled her closer, pressing her tight to his body, taking her mouth in a possessive kiss.

Why was she doing this? She knew they had to be cautious, knowing that this whole act of raw need could jeopardize their entire friendship, and Austin's whole career. Yet, in this moment, she felt nothing but triumph surge through her seeing that she inspired such a whole-hearted response from Austin.

All of Austin's former nervousness evaporated as he boldly explored her. One hand clenched mindlessly at his T-shirt, while the other reached and knotted in the silky blond hair at the base of his neck. Her back arched as he leaned down over and completely scanned his eyes over her, with a sense of possessiveness. He wanted to be the only one to see her like this, be the only one to touch her. He always had loved her, but more recently he found that love to be growing, turning into a romantic love, but he never knew how to say it.

Both of his hands coasted up her back, simultaneously mapping her shape and caressing her. He paused, both of large hands spread across her ribs as though he held her heart in his hands. Ally moaned in rising need. The blonde smirked and answered it with a caress of her left breast. She moved back slightly, granting him more access. He sealed their passionate kiss and lifted her head to him, his hands cascading through her brunette hair. He pulled back with blazing eyes as his nostrils flared. His body tightened against hers as she found herself jerking up his T-shirt, desperate for the sensation of his skin touching hers. He made a rough sound in his throat, as he lifted her in his arms, taking her to the little lounging couch that was seated in the room.

Ally's hands flew to the zipper on her dress, but Austin moved quickly and stopped her, grabbing her wrists and setting them on the couch. "No, I'm going to do it." His low, rough voice made goose bumps rise on her arms and the knot in her stomach tighten. "Just give me a second." He began to undress. The light from the window leaked in and outlined his body, allowing Ally to admire the sight of him as he went about his business with rapid efficiency. She was glad because she didn't think she could wait much longer. She knew Austin shared her desire with haste when he began to strip out of his jeans and yellow shirt like he thought his life depended on being naked. Her breath stuck in her lungs at the sight of him standing and whipping his white tank off with a flex of lean, dense muscle. She eyed the shadow light blond hair on his chest, following it's trail to where it disappeared into his pink boxers.

"You're so beautiful." He glanced up at her shaky whisper. "No. You're the beautiful one," he said. The dim light allowed her to see the feral glint in his eyes as his gaze traveled over the length of her. His haste seemed to mount, given the rapid manner in which he finished stripping. Ally glanced down when he stood before her. It hurt a little to look at him. He was so beautiful-proud and elementally male. The room flashed with brilliant white light as rain started to pour, showing the signs of a storm. He knelt on the couch in front of her. Spellbound, Ally watched him. She couldn't draw breath as he unzipped the dress and peeled the fabric down. Cold air rushed between, immediately peaking her nipples. She convulsed with raw pleasure when he just started at her, his face intent, as though he wanted to take the image to his grave. "_Hurry_, Austin," she whispered hoarsely.

His gaze leaped to hers, as if he'd caught her meaning. Who better to understand the desperation for pleasure at that moment? His fingers moved fleetly at her plea. He drew the dress down over her legs then skimmed one hand down her smooth ass and thigh before reaching for her panties. "I could never get over the fact how soft your skin is, Ally..." he muttered as he rid her of her underwear. "I knew from the moment I saw you, I was falling for you.." he said with a gruff whisper. Heat began to bubble around on her skin as his lips nibbled at her collarbone, making her cry out in pleasure. He quickly pulled away and she mewled out in protest. He lifted a finger, signaling for her to wait. He pulled a plastic square out of his wallet, and ripped it with his teeth. "Tonight, you're mine.." he said as he looked into her eyes, with lust clouded throughout his gaze.

Ally's cheeks flushed, she hadn't even thought of protection in the midst of Austin's torment to her body. Ally's eyes lowered to his boxers as he skillfully slipped them off. She watched, mesmerized as he sheathed himself. When he was done, she held up her arms, pulling them around his back, lowering him to her. She sighed in relief at his weight pressing against her. His dense muscles were a sensual blessing pressed to her soft breasts, his sex brush against her belly and the juncture of her thighs. She ran her hands over smooth skin encasing the beautiful Austin Moon. He swiftly pulled back, looking are her with a nervous gaze, basically asking if she was ready for it. She gave a small nod, showing that he could continue.

His mouth covered hers as he slowly inched in before coming to her hymen. He waited until she felt comfortable with the new foreign object in her. As soon as she gave the mewl of consent, he thrust into her, breaking the hymen. She gave out a cry of pain, her eyes beginning to water. He leaned down and caught a tear with his lips. Moments later, the pain slowly began to ebb away, and Ally felt she could continue. Austin rested his mouth at the crook of her neck, suckling on the sweet, smooth skin of the girl he was in love with. His eyes fluttered closed, the tightness surrounding his member starting to come unbearable to him. He didn't want it to be all about his pleasure. He wanted Ally to feel the best orgasm she would ever experience.

"It's okay, Austin...It's okay."

He rose above her face, his facial muscles tight and straining. "I don't know if I can control it," he warned in the choked voice. "Then don't try."

He started to move. She understood him perfectly. She existed at the eye of this storm with him. She clenched her teeth tight as her nerve endings began to fire madly with signals of sensual friction, making her want to purr and scream at once. Two digits slowly circled around the nub above her folds. He slaked himself- demanding and forceful - but she met him for every deep driving thrust, an equal partner in this passionate consumption, both of them seemingly rushing toward the finish line to assure themselves the moment wouldn't be ripped away from them if anything were to happen. The couch began to move rhythmically against the wall, their strength pushing with every thrust. Their bodies became glazed with a thin sheet of sweat as they both felt the coil in their stomachs tighten up, and nearly push them over the edge. She felt Austin reaching the line first, as his thrusts began to move more sporadically. Her walls began to clench down on him as she toppled over the line, letting out a cry of ecstasy.

Austin propped himself up on his forearms, his neck bent as he fought to catch his breath. He lowered his head to Ally's and pressed his mouth to her neck, absorbing her movements as she gasped for air. After a moment, he lifted his head. Her breasts heaved as she panted. Her brown, doe-like eyes were open, watching him. He glanced down over her face, neck and elegant sloping shoulders. Had he really just made love this exquisite woman with all the finesse of a steam engine going at full throttle? He couldn't regret it. His need for total possession over her had been easily controlled as the storm the raged outside the window. His gaze lingered on the pale globes of her breasts rising and falling. The delicate nipples were still stiff from desire. He lowered and kisses the tip, lingering to feel her texture against his swollen lips. He felt himself lurch in the tight embrace of Ally's body and realized he was segueing rapidly from satiation to arousal again. He covered the thought as he pressed his lips against hers, smiling just a little as she passionately replied. He pulled away, gazing at her intently.

"I love you, Ally.." he whispered, his brown eyes wide with hope.

Ally's heart surged with happiness. She slowly grazed her thumb across his bottom lip. "I love you too, Austin." she replied with a soft, calm voice as Austin's face broke out into a grin, and his arms snaked around her, pulling her into a kiss. "Don't ever try to hide that beautiful smile from me again, Ally Dawson." he murmured into her ear. "Only for tonight.." she replied.

"Not just for tonight, Ally," he corrected. He skimmed his lips against the satin skin of her neck. "Not ever."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this new addition! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'd love you guys so much if you reviewed, it's like someone tickling my gum-drop buttons. See what I did there? Shrek reference? Ah...**

**I'll go now...**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tornadoes

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, boy am I happy to be back writing. I am terribly sorry for being gone. I'm forced to go to my dads for 2 weeks every summer. But hey, at least I'm back now. :D **

**Thank you EVERYONE who fave'd and follow'd my story, and you cutelilmnkey for reviewing. :D Anywho, I should stop talking know.**

**Like, and favorite if you enjoyed it, and subscribe for more videos!**

**Oops, wrong website. Hahaha. Anyways, please leave a review talking about just anything, and tell me your favorite part of the one-shot! Thanks, :D**

* * *

Ally Dawson had imagined her death a thousand times in the past 5 years, but never thought she'd be crouched in her bathroom bathtub when it happened.

"It's going to be okay." Austin's calm voice barely rose above the wind gusts rattling the windows and howling around the deck just outside of the house. Across the tub, he locked his hands with hers, his brown eyes meeting hers with steady assurance. "Just a tornado warning, Ally."

Ally nodded, hopeful that it'd past soon. Having spent her whole life in a warm, sunny state, she'd responded to this tornado with fear and out right terror. Instructions were embedded into her mind from her countless studying of emergency situations. Go to the basement or an interior room, put as many walls between you and the exterior as possible. That's how they ended up in her bathroom, with Austin pushed up against the wall, and Ally in front of him, between his legs, holding onto him for dear life. She jumped when the window howled loudly, letting out a sharp squeak. "It's close," she said, pressure rising in her ears. Austin wrapped his arms round her petite waist even closer. "It may not even touch down." he murmured in her ear.

On the counter across from the tub, a battery-powered radio kept up a steady stream of chatter from the local station, carrying wall-to-wall weather coverage from a television station out of Miami, Florida. The meteorologist was warning people in the Miami area to get to their places of immediately.

"I love you." The warmth of Austin's voice wrapped around Ally's shivering body. She looked up and held his gaze, her heart warming at the twinkle in his eyes. A crackling boom shook the room. The lights surged then died, plunging the bathroom into utter blackness. Ally gasped, her fingers tightening over his. "A transformer blew. That's all." Austin shifted, cradling her between his knees, his hands palmed flat on her stomach. His searing breath hot against her neck as he mumbled, "Just a few more minutes and it'll be over."

The roar of the wind rose. Cracks and thuds filled Ally's ears, frighteningly close. Though she closed her eyes against the darkness, as if she could shut out somehow, the blackness pursued her relentlessly, carried on a sea of destruction encroaching from somewhere outside. She repeated Austin's promise in her head. _A few more minutes and it'll be over. It'll be over. It'll be over._

Then, suddenly, it was. The roar of wind fell quickly before dying away altogether, replaced by a steady drumbeat of rain against the windows. Austin began to stir, but Ally clutched his arms, holding him place behind her in the tub. They sat quietly, mind Ally's whimpers of fear, listening to the radio. Only when the weatherman started talking about storm damage reports trickling in from Miami did Ally finally move. "We should try to see if Trish and Dez are okay, " she murmured, struggling to compose herself. Austin only smiled at her, wrapped his strong arms around the petite waist of his lovely girlfriend. "I'm sure they're fine..." he whispered in her ear.

The power was still out, so Ally had to feel her way out of the bathroom, and into her bedroom. She spotted candles and matches on her dresser when her and Austin had arrived to her home. She made her way there under she felt the smooth, cool wax of a candle beneath her fingers. A little more searching garnered the small box of matches as well. She struck a match and touched the tip to the candle's wick. The candle sizzled to life, casting a warm, flickering glow across the bedroom. Ally turned and found her boyfriend gazing at her, his expression tense but confident. "Told you we'd make it through." he brushed her arm with his fingertips as he craned his neck down to give her a slow, endearing kiss.

Her back stiffened, but she slowly slid into it, her knees buckling underneath her. She stumbled back to the end of the bed, her hair fanning out beneath her, with her heart pounding vividly in the silence. When they separated with smiles on their face, panting, Austin realized something. Ally was too quiet. It reminded him, comfortably, of their first interactions 3 years ago. She was sitting in the practice room, working on a new song for her and Austin to sing at Starr Record's next banquet. Austin had found her stunningly beautiful that day, as her fingers cascaded along the piano, music flowing through each and every pore.

Ally took this advantage of him thinking as she slowly trailed her lips on the underside of his jaw. A low growl was heard, erupting from Austin's throat. "Turn around," he muttered, and she did so. He slowly pulled her hair out of her scrunchie, sifting his fingers through the silk tendrils. By the time Ally's hair tumbled down her back, her nerve ends were awash with sensation. "What if Trish and Dez come looking for us," she asked, her voice heavy as Austin's lips turned upwards when he let his fingers fall at her waist, tugging her close. "Mmm, I don't care." he muttered huskily. "They were bound to find out we're together...I'm surprised they haven't already."

"Are you sure?" she asked, twirling his fingers in hers.

"No, but let's do it anyway."

Sometimes, it simply suited a woman to do as she was told.

The touch of a tongue, the remembrance of a taste once savoured and never forgotten. One stunningly erotic kiss to fill the need inside her. Austin thought he could control this. Here in the flickering darkness in her room Austin figured he could curtail his response to the woman who held his heart so dearly. He hadn't counted on Ally's absolute surrender to the moment. The way she fed the passion that flared between them. Savoured it. Savoured_ him, _with lips and with tongue and single-mindedness that left no room for holding back. The deeper he fell, the hungrier he got and the more she gave, until finally he broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against hers, his heart thundering and his senses reeling from her strawberry and vanilla taste. He closed his eyes and kept them closed. Kept one of his senses firmly closed to her as he struggled to regain his mind and some small measure of control.

Ally put her pam to his cheek, holding him in place as she slanted her lips across his and surrendered her mouth to his possession. He kissed like a man who had known hunger and homelessness and aching, lasting loss. He kissed like a man who hadn't fed for years and was trying to take his time but couldn't.

Ally didn't want him to.

Both hands to his face now as she feasted on the sweet vanilla and mint flavour. Giving him every leeway to do what he would, take what he wanted to hell with tomorrow. His hands on her hips, dragging her into his hardness. Her hands in his hair, at his neck, keeping him in place where her ravaging mouth could have him. Gasping as he stroked long fingers down the crease of her buttocks with a sensuality that was his alone, down and down and then lifting her effortlessly so that she sat on his lap. His hand on her thighs now, pushing her skirt up and parting her legs wide as he stepped in close and dragged her against him again, and all the time his lips not leaving hers for more than a moment.

"Austin, I love you." she confessed. "I love you so much, and I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered as she slid her hand to his wrist and forced it down between their straining bodies. Austin groaned as she surged against his hand as he took his cue and stroked her. "I will never stop loving you, Ally." he murmured hoarsely, as his belt was tugged off by her fingers. A quick _zip _as his board shorts slipped off. He'd barely managed to drop his trousers an inch or two before she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and found her way home. He broke their kiss with a gasp, and stilled as if he didn't quite believe that they were doing this, but they were. He filled her and then some, and she had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. They stared at one another for long moments before she locked her ankles around him and dug her nails into the nape of his neck, soft moans muffled by the skin as she nipped at the skin near his main vein.

Austin's chocolate-brown eyes fluttered closed as he picked up her rhythm with unspeakable grace. His lips parted and he sought her mouth again. Her gasps and his; wordless noises drenched in desire.

How they ended up with Austin's back to the doorframe, she didn't know. Or her back to the stairwell wall. Or with Austin beneath her on the stairs themselves, with his shirt off and his hands fisted in her hair as she moved above him, every stroke a languid promise, every promise pushing her higher. "Not yet," he whispered as she leaned down into a kiss filled with a need so pure and perfect that Ally gasped at its beauty.

"Too late." Too late for her, as the undulating dance and the fullness of his possession ripped her effortlessly into ecstasy. Austin gladly muffled her cries of pleasure straight from her mouth and they rumbled deep in his mind as if he's never heard something as beautiful as her. He made it to his knees, to his feet, with Ally locked in his arms and with him still buried deep inside her. He made it to the end of the bed in her bedroom as he shut the door behind him, taking her to the mattress with him again. He wanted her hands on his chest and she willingly complied, her nails scraping tracks across his skin as he sucked in a breath and rode pleasure to the point of pain. He mouth soon followed, her tongue laving his nipple before she bit down ungently. Impossible not to bury his hands in her hair and bring her head up and her mouth with a ferocity she damn well he knew had in him.

Her nails leaving crescent moons on his forearms now as she took more of him, all him and whimpered in the taking, her knees high and her heels digging into the floor. Easy to position her for unfettered penetration so that she rubbed against his length with every movement, so easy to slake his thirst for more. Because she was just as sweet as their lovemaking as he was, and that was the key to it.

"Come with me," he ordered raggedly.

"_Make_ me." she smirked, a strand of her ombre'd hair dangling on her cheek.

He never had been one to ignore a challenge.

He made her scream before he was through with her. He rolled her onto her back and made her writhe and bite and beg. He made her come. And this time he fell into oblivion with her.

Maybe tornadoes weren't that bad after all.

* * *

**Welp, there is chapter dos for you guys!**

**Please leave a review with your favorite part and anything you want to say. :D**

**Love y'all.**

**-Victoria**


End file.
